Take all myself
by SlythDLM
Summary: Quand Harry part, Draco ne l'a pas retenu. 'Je t'aime Harry. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas.' Ces mots, Draco n'était pas arrivé à les dire.
1. You could be happy

Harry était parti. Harry était parti.

C'était la seule phrase que Draco arrivait à se repéter depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Son coeur était en miette. Une grande plaie était apparue. Il savait qu'elle ne partirait jamais.

Il l'avait laissé partir.

_You could be happy and I won't know _

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

L'homme avec lequel il rêvait à une vie meilleure.

L'homme qu'il aimait profondément depuis 5 ans.

Pourquoi? Un mot. Le plus difficile.

Pourquoi l'avoir laissé?

Lui qui l'aimait tant. Harry ne l'aimait donc plus?

Avait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?

Non. Il était triste lorsqu'il est parti.

_And all the things that I wished I had to said_

_Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my heart_

"Je t'aime Harry. J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas."

Ces mots étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge où s'était formé une boule.

Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de se jeter dans ses bras.

Lui crier son amour. Il n'en avait pas été capable. Lui dire que peut-être il n'était pas parfait, mais qu'Harry était parfait pour lui.

Maintenant, tous ces mots, tous ces regrets re répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit.

_It is too late to remind you how we were_

_But not our last days in silence, screaming, blur_

C'est trop tard maintenant.

Une semaine qu'il était parti. Et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Draco le savait et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Espérer qu'un soir il entendrait à nouveau les clés dans la serrure.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

Il se rappellait toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie.

A l'aimer, le cajoler, lui faire l'amour, l'embraser, le caresser...

Mais ce qu'il lui revenait à l'esprit étaient leurs derniers jours.

Leurs derniers moments. Lourds de silence et de brouillard.

Pourquoi a-t-il refusé cette demande?

Ce n'était pas pourtant compliqué. Un seul mot à dire. "Oui."

Mais non, Draco ne voulait pas vivre comme cela.

Il voulait être "libre". Mais à présent il se rendait bien compte que son coeur n'était pas libre.

Il aurait très bien pu se marier avec Harry.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

L'ex Serpentard se rappellait.

Il aurait pu arrêter Harry. Lui dire tous ces mots.

Lui dire qu'il regrettait et continuer à l'aimer.

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made be happier than I'b been by far_

Un an. Et toujours pas d'Harry.

Depuis ce jour fatal, Draco ne l'avait toujours pas revu.

Cependant il voyait apparaître dans les journaux depuis maintenant un mois des photos de son Harry.

Et il n'était pas seul. Accompagné d'un autre jeune homme.

Un autre que lui. Harry l'avait oublié. Draco devait s'y faire et accepter son sort.

Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas. Impossible d'oublier.

D'oublier tout ce bonheur.

Pour l'instant, c'était cette dose extrême de bonheur qui arrivait à le rattacher à la vie.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

Il avait gardé une chemise. Une chemise noire.

La nuit, quand l'envie lui prenait, il l'enfilait et dormait dedans.

Elle sentait Harry. Elle respirait Harry. Et quelque part, tout dans son appartement était Harry.

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

Depuis un mois, Draco se sentait mieux.

La plaie était toujours présente, mais elle commencait à cicatriser.

Il recommencait à sortir, voir ses amis et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Une nuit, alors qu'il dansait dans une boîte de nuit, il l'avait vu.

Harry était assis à une table et le regardait.

Lorsque Draco se décida à lui aller le voir, un jeune homme s'asseya à côté d'Harry.

L'autre homme le prenait dans ses bras et lui déposait de petits baisers dans le cou.

Harry adorait les baisers dans le cou.

_More than anything I want to see you go_

_Take a glorious bite of the whole world_

Draco partait. Loin de cet appartemant contenant trop de souvenirs. Loin de tous ceux qui lui rappellaient l'être aimé.

Harry vivait. Draco mourrait à petit feu. Harry allait vivre pour lui. Il le savait. Harry allait être heureux sans qu'il le sache et n'en soit la cause.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de l'appartemant et ferma pour la dernière fois cette porte.

En montant dans son taxi, il ne vit pas un homme brun aux yeux verts qui entrait dans son ancien immeuble.

_A suivre :D_


	2. We could have been happy

Harry était devant la porte de leur appartement. L'appartement de leur histoire. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus. L'appartement ne dégageait plus aucune vie. Il était mort. Personne à l'intérieur. Il ouvrait cette porte pour la première fois depuis un an maintenant. Et la personne qu'il voulait voir n'était plus là. Pourquoi il n'était plus là? Pourquoi avait-il laissé l'appartement, leur appartement? Quand il entra, les pièces sentaient encore son odeur. Il ne devait pas être parti depuis longtemps. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il arrivait trop tard. Encore une fois, il avait mal compris, mal joué son rôle. Il descendit en trombe les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la maison de ses meilleurs amis et confidents. Aveuglé par la douleur il ne vit pas la voiture fonçant sur lui.

Tout était blanc. Le brouillard. Harry était perdu. Etait-il mort? C'est donc ça la mort? Une espèce de brouillard épais qui nous enveloppe? Non. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Draco. Où pouvait-il être? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé encore une fois? Oui, Harry en voulait énormément à Draco de ne pas l'avoir retenu un an plus tôt. De ne pas lui avoir dit les mots qu'il voulait entendre. De ne pas s'être battu. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi ne se laisserait-il pas mourir? Sans Draco la vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il avait essayé de vivre sans lui. Il avait essayé de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Il n'en était sorti que plus meurtri. Non, une vie sans Draco n'était pas une vie.

Le brouillard s'éclaircit. Il arriva à distinguer une forme. Même plusieurs formes. On dirait une famille. Ils lui font des signes de la main. Il s'approcha d'eux et observa que cette famille est composée de deux enfants: un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un grand homme blond aux yeux gris. Harry le reconnut immédiatement. L'homme qui occupait ses pensées en permanence, l'homme pour lequel il vivait ou du moins essayer. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux blonds fins, un menton pointu et de grands yeux verts. Le portrait craché de Draco excepté pour les yeux. La petite fille quand à elle avait de longs cheveux noirs désordonnés et de beaux yeux gris. Elle ressemblait à Harry. Draco prit dans ses bras Harry. Il le serra fort en lui chuchotant les mots tant espérés. Harry resserra l'étreinte de peur de le perdre à nouveau. Draco le lâcha et prit leur fille dans ses bras tandis que le petit ne demandait qu'à être dans les bras de son autre père. Il porta donc le petit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se sentit aspirer vers l'arrière.

Il se réveilla sur la route allongé par terre. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes autour de lui. Mais il n'en vit qu'une. Un grand blond était à ses côtés. Une vague d'espoir l'envahit et il se jeta dans les bras de Draco. Cependant il le repoussa gentiment en lui disant qu'il était encore sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas Draco.

**Trois mois plus tard.**

Harry se laissait mourir. Cela inquiétait fortement ses proches notamment Hermione et son fiancé Ryan.

Et oui, Ron était mort durant la guerre. Il était mort et lui aussi ne reviendrait plus jamais. Son meilleur ami, son confident, son camarade, celui avec qui il partageait les bêtises; parti, envolé comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Comme si sa présence n'avait été que passagère. Ce qui était le cas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le nier. Pour lui, Ron était toujours vivant. Une part de Ron était en lui. Sa part d'amitié profonde était en Harry tandis que sa part d'amour était en Hermione. Il s'était divisé et continuait de vivre en eux. Hermione avait été dévasté. Harry avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, mais il était tout aussi perdu et cassé émotionnellement qu'elle. Draco avait été d'une aide précieuse pour lui et même pour Hermione. Par sa présence il a réussi à les faire remonter à la surface. Hermione venait tout juste de se fiancer à Ryan qui était un garçon charmant. Mais une part d'elle était morte avec Ron. Après sa mort, elle ne réussit pas à redevenir comme elle était avant: une jeune fille amoureuse et pleine de vie.

Cependant, malgré tous ces malheurs, Hermione savait qu'Harry ne pouvait vivre sans Draco. Elle le voyait qu'il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, qu'il ne dormait plus. La seule chose qu'il faisait était de regarder les photos de lui et Draco. On ne peut pas vivre dans des souvenirs. Il fallait qu'Harry avance. Avec Draco. Sans lui, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle espérait vraiment que le jeune homme blond allait revenir vers Harry... Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre ami. La guerre avait fait des ravages. En plus de perdre Ron, ils avaient perdu la plupart de leurs amis tels que Luna et Neville, Fred et George, Ginny, Pansy. Ils n'avaient plus personne sur qui reposer. Harry était un pilier pour elle autant que l'était son fiancé. Pour elle, sa relation avec Ryan ne sera jamais aussi forte que celle avec Ron, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. Ryan n'était pas Ron. Mais elle l'aimait d'un amour différent. Il n'y avait pas la passion de ces années où son amour pour Ron avait du être caché. Ce ne fut que pendant leur sixième année qu'il éclata. Pour elle, ces deux années là furent les plus belles de sa vie. Harry était heureux avec Draco, et elle l'était avec Ron. Elle avait ainsi ses deux piliers à elle. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais à présent, elle devait aller de l'avant. Se lancer dans une nouvelle vie sans Ron. Elle ne l'oublierait pas car elle en était incapable, mais elle tâchera de faire sa vie. Et d'avancer.

Harry était à l'hôpital. Il avait été hospitalisé d'urgence. Il s'était tout simplement éffondré devant Hermione. Manque de sommeil, de nourriture, de Draco...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait plus la force de vivre. Il en avait assez de se battre. Il savait que pour la personne qui a battu Voldemort cela n'était pas digne de lui, mais ça lui était égal. De plus, le "rêve" qu'il avait fait de Draco et leur famille l'avait encore plus fait sombré dans le désespoir. Ils auraient pu être heureux.

Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus et ne voulait plus se battre.

_A suivre :D_


	3. Don't I love you like you want to be?

Harry allait mal. Il ne vivait plus. Il ne vivait plus pour lui. Encore une fois ce mot revenait. "Pourquoi?" Draco devait faire quelque chose. Si Harry s'en sortait, il y arriverait aussi. Les journaux étalaient partout que le Survivant se laissait mourir à cause d'une histoire sentimentale. Et si c'était l'autre crétin de l'autre soir? Si il avait fait du mal à Harry, il allait le regretter. Parole d'un Malfoy.

Draco décida de rejoindre Londres immédiatement. Il en informa son parrain chez qui il était resté ces quelques mois et partit sur le champ.

Dans le train le conduisant vers son ange, il pensa. Il pensa à lui, à eux. A ce qu'ils auraient pu être s'il n'avait pas fait le con...

Il allait le retrouver. Le revoir. Le toucher peut-être... Lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire d'abord et ensuite lui montrer.

Réapprendre son corps, l'embrasser partout, lui faire l'amour, le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose. Le retrouver.

Il sortit plus que décidé de la gare et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de là.

Plus que quelques minutes. Plus que 500m avant d'entrer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

5m. Il entrait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il demanda à l'accueil où se trouvait la chambre d'Harry Potter. Les étages défilaient trop lentement pour lui dans l'ascenseur.

Il s'avança vers la chambre numéro 5, 5 comme le nombre d'années passées ensemble, 5 comme 5 secondes: le temps qu'il mit pour ouvrir la porte.

-xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx-

Harry somnolait depuis une demi-heure à présent. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être son Draco. S'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Si il l'aimait toujours. Tant de questions sans réponse...

Il somnolait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir. Ni les pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il garda ses yeux fermés.

" - Huuum... Hermione tu peux pas repasser plus tard s'il te plaît? "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais une main commença à lui caresser la sienne. Son coeur se mit à battre comme si il allait lâcher. Car cette main qui le caressait il la reconnaitrait entre toutes. Il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'une fois qu'il se sera éveillé, Draco serait parti.

" - Harry... "

Non, cette voix était bien celle de son amour.

" - Harry, mon amour... Qu'as-tu fait... "

Harry ne rendit compte que Draco pensait qu'il dormait. Il continua donc à faire semblant pour écouter cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

" - Désolé... Excuse-moi je t'en prie... De t'avoir laissé... De ne pas m'être battu pour toi... Harry, Harry... "

Comme son nom sonnait doux sortant de la bouche de l'ex Serpentard.

" - Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je m'étais dit en quittant Londres que tu pourrais vivre pour moi... Mais non! Tu dépéris à la place! Je ne peux pas vivre sans que tu sois heureux Harry... Sache-le. J'aurais voulu te dire tous les mots que tu voulais entendre... Maintenant c'est trop tard et je t'ai perdu. Je t'aime. "

"Je t'aime". Ces trois mots résonnèrent en Harry. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Draco se levait et commençait à partir. Harry décida d'ouvrir ses yeux et de rattraper son beau blond. Quand il les ouvrit, il ne vit que la lumière aveuglante de sa chambre d'hôpital. Puis il le vit. Toujours aussi beau. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait mûrit, s'était durci et avait souffert. On pouvait le voir à son regard surpris lorsqu'il regarda pour la dernière fois Harry.

" - Draco, ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois... "

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'Harry et sa première réaction fut de le prendre dans ses bras tendrement. Et il pleura. Et ils pleurèrent. Déversant ainsi tout leur manque et leur souffrance. Ils évacuaient ensemble ce vide. La souffrance allait s'envoler pour laisser place à l'amour.

Leur amour.

_Don't I hold you like you want to be held_

_And don't I treat you like you want_

_And don't I love you like you want to be loved_

_Don't I hold you like you want?_

-xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx-

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Draco dormait dans leur lit conjugal. Il portait à son annulaire gauche une alliance d'argent qui brillait. Il aimait Harry. Et Harry l'aimait. Ils s'étaient mariés et se rendaient ce jour-là pour le mariage d'Hermione avec Ryan. Il entendait l'eau couler au loin. Pris d'une idée perverse il se dirigea avec un sourire en coin vers la salle de bain où se trouvait son cher époux et entra dans la cabine de douche. S'en suivirent de longs soupirs de plaisir et de cris rauques.

Oui, ils s'aimaient. Une vie sans Harry n'était pas une vie. Une vie sans Draco n'était pas une vie. Ensemble, ils vivaient.

**T**he **e**nd.

-xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx-

**V**oilà, j'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu. C'est ma première, donc sûrement pas la meilleure. 

**E**n tout cas, merci d'avoir lu :D 

Les chansons utilisées sont pour le premier chapitre : You could be happy de Snow Patrol et Don't I hold you de Wheat, toutes deux de très belles chansons :) 

**J**ulia 


End file.
